Clive Dove and the fortress of destruction
by Arsemonkee
Summary: Clive is now free and plans to get his life back on track. He gets a job in the Ministry of Science and gets to be with girl he loves. But sinister thing are thing are happening in London and it's up to Clive and Colleges to stop it. T for violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Clive Dove and Fortress of destruction  **I don't own the rights of professor Layton but most of characters aren't in this any way.**

**Prologue**

Dr David Shutz sat by the boiling stove as the steaming heat from South American rainforest. Lighting a cigarette he watched the stove bubble away. The search for lost crystals of Moia Civilization were according to legend could power entire nation and heal people. Just the thing to win a war with thought David. "David I think we have found it" said one of archaeologists. Putting on his pith helmet he dropped his cigarette and started to walk up the hill. As he reached the top he saw a big temple and Arthur Dove looking at a tablet in the ground. "This temple is where Cluttuly lives" said Arthur putting his monocle back on. As Arthur thought David turned around to see a two archaeologists run. One of archaeologists was lean man with a big beard. The other was small and quite fat. As they ran a crack was heard in distance and a gush of blood came out of small archaeologist body and fell down died. Behind him a group of men wearing Khaki and ski caps and pith helmets. Each one had a gun. As the group started shooting the teams escorts started getting guns. As fire fight in sued Arthur lifted up David and they both ran towards the temple. As David took glance behind he saw four men chasing them. This caused David to sprint inside the temple and he carried on running in till he realised he had lost Arthur hearing shouts in the distance he jogged through the maze of passages. Then he saw it. The room was not very big but contained 4 crystals in the centre of the room and two were buried into the floor. As he walked towards centre of the room the crystals hummed and glowed. As he picked up one a shout pierced the silence. "Hande Hoch" said the man. David knew he was a fascist. "Thank you for getting us the crystals. Your reward will be death." As his prepared his gun a arch of light came out of crystals and man burst into flames. Behind the man stood two men who also burst into flames leaving one man not of his teens just dumbstruck. As David picked the pistol from the fascist skeleton the crystals barked an order. "Leave the boy he is no threat."David stood still staring at the crystals and turned to look at the other glowing crystals.

**Freedom**

"Right Lads who can play another game with me" said a Bearded man in his late 40s. The look around the room was of shaking heads. 5 people through sat down on the table. Taking out a pack of cards the the man started talking "so here I am with different criminals of many types" he said giving cards to different players. " Okay me the Left-wing MP who tried over throw Bill Hawks and failed miserably. The Fascist War criminal who gets moved to another prison every time another one of his crimes is discovered. The Right hand man of Crime Lord Tom Johnson who sends him presents in Prison. The Anarchistic Bomber who killed 64 more people than Clive Dove with his Terror Bombings campaign and Clive Dove himself the killer of 2000 people in one night." After he finished his sentence Clive gave him annoyed look. He had spent 10 years in prison and was now 27. He had grown stubble and got bit more muscle from some work he had done to help London. While doing work he had met Clara who knew who was after reading newspaper articles and files on him in archives. She didn't like the fact he had killed 2000 people and more homeless but she knew he was making up for it. They kept in contact and the guards allowed his visiting times to be longer. A voice knocked him out of his thoughts " Right then place your bets...so what will I win today" as he took his bet out. "Today friends I think we should do alcohol" taking out a bottle of wine. All the members on the table each took out a bottle of some form of alcohol. As they got ready one of prison guards opened the door to cell. "Whats happening Mr Leonard is someone now free" said MP getting a few smiles across the room. "Yes actually" said the Guard with a smile on his face. All the prisoners barked at once "who!" The guard pointed at Clive. All prisoners looked surprised. "Under the orders of Prime Minster Tom Mason Clive is better to work debut to Britain free and working" said guard looking at Clive bemused face. Clive was happy he was finally free.

**Differences**

After sorting out the paperwork with Berned Dobbs and Leonard Hobbs getting new clothes as they burned his old ones and and given address card to where he was staying with someone he went of. He spent about a hour and half walking when smelt Italian food and looked in his pockets for money. The search was interrupted by a gang of four burly men standing in front of Clive. "Sorry mate you can't go in there for I don't like you" said one of the men. Clive head shot up to look at them. Before he could answer back the mans fist contacted with his face. The mans ring dug in just below his eye bruising it as it hit Clive's face. As Clive felt his eye beginning to swell another punch hit him the nose make blood come out at profuse pace. The third punch knocked him down on the floor. As crowd saw what happened there were cheers and shouts. Clive felt the punches and kicks getting thicker and faster. That's when shot rang through the air.

**What going to happen to Clive? Where is staying? Where has my Smoking monkey gone? Find out next chapter except for the smoking monkey it has appeared. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

45Saved 

Clive lifted himself from under the crowd. He stood up slowly as felt his like Kilo weights. Pushing his way through the crowd, he saw a middle-aged man wearing a number of medals on his chest pointing his gun in the air. The man started questioning the crowd "What is this about?" All the people point to Clive who getting his cap. "I see...but this doesn't give excuse to attack him," he shouted. "He has done his time so leave him alone" as he blurted it out the crowd start walking away. Clive went up and thanked his saviour. He was shocked to see that the man was prepared to shake his hand and with a grin on his face. "Sorry I did come in time but I sorting out stuff with my boys" as he shook Clive's hand. "If you wondering what happening I taking to where you are going live," pointing towards his Rolls-Royce. Clive hopped into the car while the man smirked.

Surprise

The ride was something new to Clive. He had been in cars before but being super charged Rolls barrelling down a London high street was not very fun for even him. He asked the man some questions to see what will happen "What is your name and what's your age?" said Clive as the car gained even more speed. "The names Tom Mason and I'm 54 if that answers your question" came back the reply. Tom went on "Got all these medals in 2nd global war I don't normally wear my medals but I only just came from grandson first birthday" he said as turned the car past a tight corner. "It was fun my sons were there and so were my friends but I come back from party and pick up you" he said as he eyed him through the mirror. Clive didn't say a word in till the car stopped. Tom led him into an apartment, which although old still looked all right. Inside the apartment there was tall stair well and elevator and office with old man inside. The man made Tom sign a book and led Clive up the stairs. As he walked up the stairs, a faint violin was heard as he asked Tom said, "He's Ivan Demchevo the Violin player who fled from the USSR" as he carried walking. Eventually they reached the top floor. Oddly, Clive thought the doors all had symbols. They had stopped at a room with Teacup symbol. Tom whispered something through a letterbox, the door opened, and standing in the door was Herschel Layton.


End file.
